


as you wish

by honeybearbee



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the musketeers princess bride au that no one asked for, but i think we all needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because of my athos x d'artagnan tag which is 'a count and a farm boy'. it seemed like a good idea at the time. unbeta'd.

_You all know how this story goes. ‘Once Upon A Time, there was a...’ and then it ends with ‘And they live Happily Ever After’. There’s never enough drama in between to really make you feel as if the couple won’t be together. Not in this story though. This one has Evil Princesses, Pirates, R.O.U.S’s, Death, Rebirth, and more. It all started twenty years ago…_

****

Once Upon A Time, there was a farm boy. He worked for a Count named Athos. The Count had fallen on hard times, but he made sure his people were well taken care of. It was just the count and the farm boy working in the large house. It was mainly empty, as Athos had sold most of his things to help the community.

If the farm boy had a name, Athos didn’t know it. He never called him by it.

“Farm boy, go into the village and bring me some bread and milk,” Athos demanded. He was standing in the kitchen doorway. The farm boy was chopping wood, but he stopped and smiled.

“As you wish,” he said. That was the only thing he said in responses to Athos’ demands.

At first, Athos thought the farm boy was mocking him. As time went on Athos realized the farm boy was really saying was ‘I love you’. 

Athos felt himself blush and walked back into the kitchen. He glanced back outside, through the kitchen window and saw the farm boy smirking. Athos began to clean the dishes with more vigor than before.

****

A month later, Athos had had enough. The farm boy came into the kitchen and threw some wood down. Just as he was leaving, Athos said, “Farm boy.”

The farm boy paused and looked at Athos.

Athos looked around the room. He spotted a jug right near his head. He could easily reach it, but he said, “Fetch me that jug.”

The farm boy smiled softly and walked over to Athos. Then he leaned up and grabbed the jug. 

“As you wish,” The farm boy said as he held it out to Athos, who took it gently.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

The farm boy was only an inch or so taller than Athos, but it was enough of a difference where the farm boy had to lean down slightly so he could kiss Athos. They clung to each other for awhile.

When they pulled away, Athos asked breathlessly, “What is your name?”

The farm boy laughed and tugged Athos out of the kitchen. “d’Artagnan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay, but writers' block :/

For many months, Athos and d’Artagnan were happy. They worked hard for the people under Athos’ care and took care of each other.

“I want to get married,” d’Artagnan said one night, out of the blue.

They were lying in bed, covered in thin sheets, and a fire roaring in the fireplace. Athos turned on his side and propped up his head to stare at d’Artagnan.

“Now?” he asked.

“No,” d’Artagnan laughed. “Later.” He bit his lip. “I’ve heard of a ship.”

Athos arched an eyebrow in response. “Go on.”

“I’d be gone for a year, but I’d make a lot of money.”

“We don’t need money.”

“Athos,” d’Artagnan sighed. “The house is run down because you’ve sold everything to make sure the people in town have everything they need.”

“Exactly.”

d’Artagnan put a hand on Athos’ cheek. “We will run out soon.”

Athos scowled but didn’t deny it. “Fine,” he sniffed and rolled onto his back. “But I won’t mourn you if you don’t come back, farm boy.”

d’Artagnan smiled and lifted himself on top of Athos. He kissed Athos deeply and pulled away to whisper, “As you wish.”

****

d’Artagnan left in the next week, with Athos and the whole village watching him leave and wishing him luck.

Two weeks after d’Artagnan left, an emissary for Princess Milady came by asking for Athos’ hand in marriage. Athos said no, he was waiting for someone.

As the months went by, Princess Milady gave Athos more and more outlandish gifts. He turned around and sold them to keep the village afloat. 

“She’ll be mad, you know,” the blacksmith said one day as Athos brought him some food.

Athos shrugged. “d’Artagnan will come back and everything will be better off.”

The blacksmith smiled and nodded.

****

A year passed and d’Artagnan didn’t come back.


End file.
